1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI) connector, and particularly to a SCSI connector having a terminal insert.
2. Description of Prior Art
A Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI) connector mounted on a printed circuit board includes an insulating housing and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the housing. One common approach for accommodating the conductive contacts in the housing is to apply a terminal insert wherein the contacts are insert molded in an insulating body thereof which in turn is inserted into a receiving opening of the housing. Such an insulating body of the terminal insert has a constant thickness, which cannot ensure a reliable engagement with the receiving opening of the housing, thereby resulting in an improper engagement between the contacts of the terminal insert and terminals of a mating connector. Another approach involves an otherwise terminal insert integrating with the housing. However, this kind of integral terminal insert not only complicates the manufacturing process but also increases the manufacturing cost.
Hence, an improved SCSI connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide a SCSI connector with a terminal insert which can be precisely and securely received in an insulating housing thereof.
A SCSI connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulating housing, a terminal insert including an insulating body and a plurality of terminals retained in the insulating body, a shield enclosing the housing, a pair of retaining devices attached to the housing, and a spacer through which the terminals are oriented to through-holes of a printed circuit board. The insulating body of the terminal insert is received in a corresponding receiving opening of the housing, and has a main portion and a tongue portion extending forwards from the main portion. The main portion tapers in a back-to-front direction, whereby the thickness h2 of a front end thereof is smaller than the thickness h1 of a rear end thereof. The wedge-shaped main portion terminal insert can be precisely and securely retained in the receiving opening of the housing, compared with the prior art.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.